


再浪黑化

by Codie



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:35:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22987210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Codie/pseuds/Codie
Summary: 来自reddit上的脑洞：大家假装不知道克拉克·肯特是超人。这是一个除了超人所有人都是普通人的世界，准确来说是超布鲁斯（。）弱智傻白甜，全世界都傻白甜。请不要在意细节和逻辑，因为作者弱智。
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	再浪黑化

01

“我做了个梦。”布鲁斯这么说。

临时充当司机的管家先生抬起眼通过后视镜看他，带着分量正好的关切，“是的，布鲁斯少爷？”

在后座上小睡了一阵子，他终于从持续到凌晨派对恢复了过来，从布鲁西宝贝转换到布鲁斯·韦恩。但这个表情对于布鲁斯·韦恩来说也太过严肃了一点——不，严肃不是一个准确的形容。布鲁斯也抬眼看了后视镜，他们的目光短暂地交接了一下，布鲁斯又垂下了眼。

今早有个重要的会议，但他还有那么十分钟可以消磨。阿福决定安静地等他说下去。

“我做了个梦。”布鲁斯重复了一次，疲倦、过度震惊或者别的什么缠住了他的舌头。“上帝啊，我梦到的超人。”

布鲁斯语言混乱地描述了下去，他穿着奇怪的制服——护目镜甚至还有头罩！被毁掉的城市，大片的荒漠，某种秘密军队，失败的交易，他被抓到了一间地牢里。

“我被铁链吊了起来，然后我见到了超人——你能想象发生了什么吗？他用热视线干掉了我的同伴，然后——他揭掉了我的头罩，他把手放在我胸膛上——在那儿开了一个洞。”

阿福思索了一下，谨慎地安慰：“这只是个梦。”

“这不只是个梦。”布鲁斯沉默，他把脸埋进手里。

大概半分钟后，阿福终于等到了他声音闷闷地传了出来。

“这他妈是个春梦！”

02

布鲁斯知道超人是克拉克·肯特。所有与军方有点交情的人都知道这一点，他想，也许再过几年全世界都会知道。但目前而言没人敢揭穿他的身份，这风险太大——几年后很可能会出现几百万人保守同一个秘密的奇景，一条像五十一区一样绝对不可以进入的专供超人换装的小巷之类的。

哦对了，克拉克·肯特是个记者，现在正在采访布鲁斯。他盯着克拉克脸上那副眼镜，那真的是一副普通不过的眼镜了——怎么会没有人认出他来，还是整个大都会已经开始保守那个共同的秘密了？

“呃，抱歉？”他走神了一会儿，甚至想不起自己之前说了什么。

“我们在说蝙蝠侠，韦恩先生。许多人说他是个罪犯，也有人认为他是哥谭的守护者。”

布鲁斯抿了抿嘴。那是一个都市传说，都市传说不会是罪犯或者守护者，因为他根本不存在。——等等，克拉克在说到“守护者”这个词的时候眼睛是亮了一下吗。好像他相信那只大蝙蝠真的存在、每晚在哥谭巡视打击罪犯似的。但绝大多数孩子都对圣诞老人不存在这点接受良好不是吗。

布鲁斯试图找一个委婉的否定方式，“你认为呢，你认为他的存在很有意义？”

“他的行为很有意义。”克拉克说，“我们都知道这二十年哥谭的犯罪率下降得惊人，它稳定在了一个，可以接受的水平。”

但这不能证明蝙蝠侠存在啊。布鲁斯皱了皱眉——克拉克像是误解了他这个表情，从一个干练冷静的记者变成了慌乱的小镇男孩，“我不是说这全部归功于他——我知道除了那些上流社会的慈善晚宴和给医院的捐款，你做了更多，推动立法，提高就业率，引导黑市成为合法交易，还有关于非法移民……你是一个了不起的人，韦恩先生，你值得比花花公子更好的评价——”

不，不是这个意思。布鲁斯纠结地揉了一下眉心，接下来他是不是要说，你一定能体谅超人孤单地存在这个世界上的感受、你一定有办法让社会和各国政府接受超人的存在之类的话了。布鲁斯抓紧时间打断他：“要是我说我喜欢这个评价呢？”

克拉克神色复杂地看着布鲁斯伸手取下了自己的眼镜。他像布鲁斯预想中的一样迟钝，需要的反应时间像预想中的一样长。

“这不专业，韦恩先生。”

“哦不，记者先生，我一直很专业。”

03

在被超人从独裁者的枪口前救下之后，吉米·奥尔森发现自己将要无限期地成为一名摄影记者。佩里不知道他是靠什么门路进了星球日报，但没什么能阻止他冲吉米大喊：“好照片！我只要求这个！我不管是谁准你来这儿的你再敢把受住房问题困扰的抗议者们拍成像聚在圣诞树下等着家庭合影一样我会让你立刻滚出去！”

哦，真抱歉，在弗吉尼亚他学习如何用微型相机记录证据而不被发现杀掉时真的没有好好听教授说要怎么样才能把照片拍得更有感染力呢。

吉米在内心翻了一个巨大的白眼。上级的指令含糊不清，总之他得作为摄影记者在星球日报里监视（他才不要委婉用词）名叫克拉克·肯特的超人——这可是个关系到地球存亡的重要任务。让他再翻一个巨大的白眼。

他不知道要怎么才能跟克拉克搞好关系，他不能说出“嘿如果没有你我就要被一枪爆头了让我请你喝一杯感谢你好吗”，然后互相交换从小学以来的各种故事以及对棒球队的看法来增进感情。

吉米还没有想好怎么搭讪，克拉克先找到了他。“新开的面包店，尝尝？”

这很尴尬。吉米拿了一块甜甜圈。他好像一个被鼓励表白的暗恋者，他想，是不是整个办公室都想象出了一些他根本没有的心理活动。不，真的不是这样，他只是个带着情绪工作的中情局特工。

“我听露易丝说，你们在非洲碰上了点麻烦。”

吉米看着克拉克的“你可以跟我谈谈”的眼神，犹豫了一下。他是不是把自己在报社里诸多不合群的古怪表现当成创伤后应激障碍了。“一点小麻烦。我差一点儿就能跟佩里永远说再见了，但超人逼我回来每天听他教训。”

他盯着克拉克，对方只是笑了一下，并不是那种收到感激的笑容，更像是被他的小幽默逗笑了。“他应该教你不要公开抱怨佩里，这是更重要的保命技能。”

吉米飞快地咬了一口甜甜圈，“玉米味！哇噢，超棒！”

吉米借助甜甜圈迅速与克拉克建立了友谊，在他去调查贩毒与帮派案件时主动表明自己的特工身份。吉米·奥尔森感觉自己终于找回了作为特工的尊严，他终于可以在报告里写上自己的光荣事迹了：他阻止了帮派成员对克拉克进行攻击，免去了克拉克解释为什么被攻击后自己毫发无损而他们统统骨折。

于是他们的友谊终于进行到在吃饭时谈论恋爱心路的那一个阶段。一天中午吉米在努力用叉子叉起盘中最后一片香肠并听着克拉克讲述自己恋爱对象时，他捕捉到了“他”这个人称。

克拉克那个“成熟、有头脑、有社会责任感、恋情需要保密”的恋爱对象——说真的，他已经在报告里写过露易丝·莱恩了——他妈的是个男人。吉米吓得手上的叉子都掉了。

他不该表现得这么惊讶。他不是歧视同性恋，但是超人他妈的是个基佬——不，他这是在歧视超人吗？

“抱歉，我只是有点惊讶——你有选择的权利，我绝对会支持你。”

克拉克好像也吓到了自己，他从没有坦白过自己是个同性恋而他又恰好说出了他有男朋友这个事实——所以，是不是超人根本没有意识到自己是个同性恋，或者他那个星球上根本没有这种概念。吉米绝对要把这个写进报告里。

“谢谢你，吉米。”

好了，现在他要好好构思他的报告了。吉米不接到像个狗仔一样跟踪克拉克直到发现他那个神秘的男朋友这样的指令。做摄影记者已经让他尊严扫地了，不要再踩上几脚。

但在上级作出明确指示之前，他已经知道了克拉克，或者说超人的男朋友是谁。——整个报社聚在电视机前看超人阻止了一场在哥谭的恐怖袭击，然后，布鲁斯·韦恩吻了他。

“应该是我在那儿！”天啊，所以为什么他今天没有和克拉克一起去哥谭，“——最近的位置！拍到那个照片！那该是我的普利策！！”吉米敲了敲屏幕，“所有的社会问题都在这儿！”

等等，他是完全进入了摄影记者这个角色了吗？

“不，你不能拿普利策。”佩里说，“还有，这是星球问题。”

04

深刻体会到克拉克，或者说超人，对蝙蝠侠的莫名执念之后，布鲁斯着手研究起了关于蝙蝠侠的都市传说。他很想知道是不是这个传说吸引着超人经常在晚上到哥谭到处转转，于是他在韦恩塔上搭了个蝙蝠灯。

这真的引来了超人，或者说克拉克。布鲁斯没想到会这么顺利，他甚至还没想好要和超人说点什么。

“我听说你在哥谭找些什么。”

克拉克降落在楼顶，一脸凝重地打量着他：“所以，你是蝙蝠侠？”

糟糕，好像玩大了。布鲁斯镇定地维持他习惯性的轻浮笑容——不不不这种表情根本没有必要维持啊，“不是，让你失望了。”

然后他关掉了蝙蝠灯。他的眼睛不是很能适应接下来的黑暗，判断错了克拉克的位置，说话的口气也太暧昧了一点。种种无心之失叠加在一起就是他们在楼顶差不多上了三垒。

第二天布鲁斯醒来时克拉克躺在他旁边。头发被布鲁斯揉得乱七八糟，显露出它们本身卷曲的样子。他现在看起来更像那个小记者。

但不管怎么说，你把超人给睡了。布鲁斯打开了自己头脑中的“布鲁西小清单”文档，输入了“克拉克·肯特/超人”。不对，他冷漠地删除掉了这一条。你才是被睡的那个。

布鲁斯不知道和超人上床会有什么影响，但这件事绝对要保密，他不想将来的某一天清晨会有政府人员在他床单上采集超人的精液。

布鲁斯站在自家玻璃墙前看着外边的湖面深沉地思考起了自己未来的命运。他想不出什么结果，关于超人的一切都难以预料。

唉，可是克拉克这么可爱，他还是很想搞啊。于是他回到床上和刚醒来的克拉克打了个晨炮。

“所以，你很容易会和那些在楼顶见面的人们发展出这种关系对吗？”

“不，我当然不……”

嗯，这样啊，所以蝙蝠灯是关键对吗。布鲁斯在自己头脑里新建了一个“克拉克·肯特/超人”文档，输入了第一条：性幻想对象，蝙蝠侠。

05

布鲁斯开始去传说中的蝙蝠侠出没地点闲逛，在晚上。虽然哥谭的犯罪率已经变低了很多，但那些地方仍然很危险——面对阿福不赞同的目光，布鲁斯十分心大地表示，现在这些地方都是超人的出没地点了，没什么好担心的。

但他总是觉得背后凉飕飕的，也许他的管家先生已经在哪栋楼的楼顶找好了狙击位置。

他每次都能成功地见到克拉克，然后成功地和克拉克搞上床。

他们大概是建立了固定关系——至少克拉克是这么认为的，他告诉了布鲁斯他那个外星名字，卡尔-艾尔。布鲁斯完全没有做好跟克拉克——不，超人——不，任何人，建立固定关系的准备。他对花花公子这一身份有着良好的认同感。唉，可是超人这么可爱，他还是想继续搞下去啊。

其实我知道你的地球名字。布鲁斯想着，看着克拉克充满期待的目光。当然啦，他完全有权知道真相。

“蝙蝠侠没有名字，因为他不存在。”

克拉克伤心得小卷毛都耸拉了下来。

06

在莱克斯·卢瑟的宴会上，布鲁斯第二次见到处于记者身份的克拉克。然后他们的话题不知道怎么地又拐到了蝙蝠侠传说上面。要不是莱克斯出现的及时，布鲁斯大概差不多要贴着克拉克的耳朵说话了。

莱克斯和布鲁斯握手的时候用眼神明确地传达了“谁批准你跟超人勾三搭四的你能不能有一点星球责任感”，然后他和克拉克握手之后还玩笑似地拍了拍克拉克的胸膛，成功地清除掉了之前布鲁斯和克拉克之间过于暧昧的气氛。

是了，要是他把克拉克拉近隔间里——这算不算是对超人出轨，他会不会被热视线搞死。

唉，可是小记者这么可爱，他也很想搞啊。上一次采访，克拉克十分专业地

布鲁斯感觉人生灰暗了起来，“布鲁西小清单”文档已经快三个月没有更新过了。

接下来一周他都没见到克拉克，超人也不来哥谭了。难道他的行为已经被判定为出轨未遂了。布鲁斯看新闻的频率提高了许多。超人并没有对地球做什么。

克拉克终于来找他谈谈了。布鲁斯已经做好的心理准备，表现得十分镇定。

然后克拉克作为超人向他坦白了克拉克·肯特这一身份。

不不不不不他完全没有做好这个心理准备——虽然他一早就知道——但他是不是要负责了，对超人负责。天啊，下一步他大概是要跟政府签订什么协议了。

“布鲁斯，其实你早就知道了，对吧？”

糟糕，他是不是感受到了一种被欺骗了感情的愤怒。布鲁斯看向克拉克，脸上是“我男朋友果然好聪明啊”的欣喜表情——不，克拉克误会了。但布鲁斯并不能解释自己为什么知道克拉克就是超人，他感到非常绝望。

克拉克解释起了为什么他需要隐藏身份，他不希望身边的人受到伤害。“我不希望你受到任何伤害，”克拉克郑重地告诉他。

布鲁斯终于回过神来，“你做得没错，我希望你有自己的生活。”

他们的关系也应该保密。在布鲁斯的想象中，那份协议已经摆在了他的桌面上，而他现在只想努力地把它推远一点。

07

“我知道你是去做义警了。”

全玻璃的建筑让布鲁斯很容易就发现克拉克在他家里，但他进门时还是被吓得酒都醒了。虽然克拉克有他的密码，但大多数的晚上克拉克都会住在大都会的公寓里。除非，布鲁斯看向电视，很好，除非因为蝙蝠侠。

他看了半分钟的插播新闻，作为一个哥谭人熟练地解释：“这是黑帮内讧，他们总会把这个推到蝙蝠侠身上。”

“这不是你的年纪该做的事情了。”克拉克温和地继续说下去，“否则你怎么会连女士的口红印子都没擦掉。”

这是什么逻辑啊……不要轻易地排除布鲁斯·韦恩还没有习惯别人的男朋友这个身份的可能性好吗？布鲁斯走进盥洗室里镇定地把自己下颌角边的那个暗红的印迹给洗掉了，然后镇定地走出去向克拉克强调这一点：“真的没有蝙蝠侠。”

克拉克开始复述事实：“你年轻时去过很多地方，你学到了很多，你甚至在拉美参加过革命——”

布鲁斯打断他：“然后我真正地意识到了犯罪和恐怖主义的根源所在。嘿，听着，虽然你是超人但不意味着你在每一件事上都是对的——”

他们真的要说这个吗，这好像是结婚第三年才会开始吵起来的话题而布鲁斯·韦恩的人生规划里从来没有长达三年的关系。

“你说极限运动给你很多旧伤，但从韦恩大宅的楼梯上摔下来甚至骨折？”克拉克露出了属于记者的那种微笑。

没错，我真的摔过。布鲁斯把脸埋进手里，虽然他一开始的确加深了对方的误解，但为什么事情会发展到这一步。“哦天啊，要不要我给你一个监听授权什么的——”

克拉克的手指碰到他的胸膛，作弊地描绘出衣服底下伤疤的形状，“那么这个呢？”

按照布鲁斯的经验现在他可以把对方推到旁边的沙发上搞一搞避开重点，搞到后半夜克拉克也就忘了。不，超级大脑才不会忘记什么呢。这听起来怎么像性贿赂。——但这次克拉克的表情看起来太严肃了。

布鲁斯飞快地动了动嘴唇。克拉克听清了：“因为我被暗杀过。”

“抱歉，布鲁斯……”

他并不想要一个比他小十多岁的家伙的同情，“我的确触犯过许多人的利益，但我真的没有亲手打击过罪犯！好了，你看我像是庄园底下有蝙蝠洞的样子吗？”

布鲁斯摁着克拉克的肩膀转了起来，像他是一架扫描仪之类的。但克拉克很快地停住了。

这就很尴尬了。布鲁斯看着克拉克，期待对方只是发现了别的什么新奇事物。

“你家庄园底下有蝙蝠洞。”

……不。

08

“如果是糖渍橙皮黄油饼干，克拉克少爷会欣赏吗？”

什么，已经改称呼了吗。布鲁斯看着电视里关于超人和韦恩集团继承人恋爱的新闻，宗教人士甚至争论起了这是多严重的罪过。布鲁斯冷漠地喝了一口咖啡，你们能不能先从超人有没有灵魂开始讨论。

“为什么，我只是亲了超人——他的被保护者们不都这么做过吗，为什么我就是他的男朋友？”

“恕我直言，布鲁斯少爷，那是相当小的比例。而且从不那么，热烈。”

不要替换掉你原本想用的那个词啊，有伤风化是不是。布鲁斯再次冷漠地喝咖啡。“我什么时候承认过了？”

“噢，你当然可以澄清。我相信有无数记者愿意为你效劳，布鲁斯少爷。”

“……我觉得他会喜欢巧克力碎的。”  
  
  
  
  
09

超人在国会大厦里拒绝了调查小队进入孤独堡垒的要求，会议结束。莱克斯飞速蹿进布鲁斯的车里如同一只敏捷的仓鼠。布鲁斯让司机发动汽车。  
  
“我知道，我就知道！你和超人一早就搞上了！”  
  
“所以呢？”  
  
“你一定去过他那个飞船了对吧？我是说他不知道从哪儿又找来了一个，而我甚至没得到军方授权去研究大都会的飞船遗骸！所以氪星飞船里面到底有什么？”  
  
哇，你们大都会人的逻辑都这么厉害吗。布鲁斯冷淡地回答：“不，没去过。”  
  
“我们有过协议！”  
  
“不包括我的私生活。”  
  
“不要在搞了超人之后还宣称你是个注重隐私的人！他的堡垒里到底有什么，你怎么能保证他不想殖民地球？”  
  
“他在大都会已经证明过了不是吗？”  
  
“那可能是他和佐德的政策不一样或者他们只是在争夺领导权布鲁斯韦恩你到底有没有脑子？！”  
  
布鲁斯疲倦地揉了揉眉心，开始严肃地思考起了如何证明自己有脑子。他头疼得要命，在游轮上疯玩了两天之后，直接下了船就坐车到国会大厦出席会议以表示对男朋友的精神支持，然后情况的确有些尴尬。  
  
莱克斯依旧在用吓人的语速不断地指责他。布鲁斯放弃思考自己到底有没有脑子这件事，生气地打断了他：“你怎么不把国会大厦炸了算了？”  
  
“我他妈看起来就像是要炸国会大厦的人吗？！”莱克斯跳下车，愤怒地甩上了车门。  
  
  
  
10

人类已经到了生死存亡的关头，布鲁斯·韦恩这个人渣居然还有闲心继续跟超人搞狗血恋爱剧情。他是不是反人类。莱克斯一边寻找着抵抗超人的对策，一边紧密关注着布鲁斯和他的韦恩企业。  
  
当默西走进她上司的办公室里，看见的是莱克斯陷在办公椅中抱着一盆妙脆角，电脑运行着程序抓取各种布鲁斯·韦恩与超人的八卦新闻自动播放。  
  
“你知道吗，默西，所有人都反对他们分手——太天真了，超人谈个恋爱就会变成普通人吗？这根本是在逃避问题。”  
  
默西露出一个“我有在听”的表情。  
  
莱克斯往食指上戳了一个妙脆角，吃掉，“把布鲁斯·韦恩当做祭品献给恶龙就可以解决问题吗？我们需要的是银子弹。”  
  
默西露出一个“你说的很对”的表情，打开一包妙脆角，往莱克斯怀里的玻璃盆加入补给。  
  
“他是邪恶的，他是全人类的威胁。”莱克斯愤恨地嗑着妙脆角。  
  
  
  
11

克拉克给自己和吉米点了外卖之后，飞去帮忙解决了一起爆炸，修好了一些军事设备。他还见到了斯万威克将军，对方看着他降落在自己面前，意外地挑了挑眉。  
  
“我想没有必要在那些设备上使用可以留下指纹的涂料。”  
  
斯万威克将军等着他的下一句话。“特别是在你们已经知道我的身份的情况下。”  
  
“我们各个系统之间，有一些交流问题。”  
  
克拉克看着他脸上的表情，翻译了一下：“我不能说是，我也不能说不。”  
  
斯万威克叹气，直视他，“我不知道你听了什么流言，但保密超人的身份才是我目前的职责。其他在我的权限以外。”  
  
他飞走之后。斯万威克看向费里斯少校，“你有什么想说的吗，少校？”  
  
“我以为在国会被拍到特写之后，他会在普通生活中改变自己的样貌。”费里斯看了将军一眼，犹豫着是不是应该说出自己毫无意义的结论——但在对方的严肃目光下她也编不出什么有意义的推测了，“所以他本来就长得这么好看。”  
  
“你是不是吃了我的鸡肉块？”  
  
吉米坦诚地说，“你的品味很好，这个新款真的很好吃。”  
  
“如果你吃了二分之一，就不要再把盒子拼回去假装什么都没发生过了。”克拉克无奈地说。  
  
他们在天台的阴影中吃起了午餐。吉米随口问：“你去干什么了？外卖都冷掉了。”  
  
然后吉米听到克拉克向他坦白自己是超人。他并没有太惊讶，用筷子搅了搅有点干的炒面，小心翼翼地露出了一个“其实你知道我在假装不知道对吧”的表情。  
  
“你大概已经听说了。”克拉克抱歉地说，“也许我不是一个好的朋友。”  
  
“其实我是中情局派来监视你的。在内罗毕你来得太早了，我甚至没有暴露身份。呃，不过我猜你在我加入报社不久后就知道了。”  
  
“嗯，我知道你写了很多报告。”  
  
吉米笑了起来，“你知道吗，我把你对蝙蝠侠的想象都写进去了。上司警告我不要因为工作无聊而在报告里写小说。唉，我退役之后加入中情局想继续报效祖国时可不是想写这些报告的，我还不如去给蝙蝠侠的漫画当编剧好啦。”  
  
“不要写上我的名字。”克拉克假装严肃地警告他。  
  
“当然不会。”吉米看了看大都会的蓝天，有点茫然，“其实我有很多事想问你。但别说了，我不想假装我不知道地写报告。”  
  
他们继续吃起了午餐。过了一会儿，吉米又说：“但我没有听说到什么，大部分人只是认为超人在星球日报或者附近的几栋大楼里工作。也许他们永远都不会知道，然后这就成了一个类似于蝙蝠侠的新的都市传说。”  
  
“然后会有很多人来大楼附近参观拍照。”克拉克思索了一下，一时不能分辨这是好是坏。  
  
“拍照？”吉米突然抱怨了起来，“你知道你有多难拍吗？只有红色和蓝色，我被佩里骂过无数次。”  
  
“好吧，下次情况不太危急的时候，我飞得慢一点。”  
  
“或者你去哥谭的时候，我可以拍你和布鲁斯·韦恩吗？”  
  
“你不要总想着那张没拍到的照片，这是新闻业里常有的事情。”  
  
吉米戳起了外卖盒子，“天啊我怎么会想到要投身新闻业？”  
  
  
  
12

“我一定是老了，没有魅力了。”  
  
布鲁斯戳着他盘子里的炒蛋。  
  
“请给食物一点尊重，少爷。”  
  
布鲁斯用符合礼仪的几乎带有一种夸张的仪式感的姿势吃完了炒蛋。然后他又回到了那个话题，他说得更肯定了，“阿福，我一定是老了，没有魅力了。”  
  
然后他说起了昨天在大都会艺术博物馆晚宴上的事情，“从舍密斯盖拉来的戴安娜公主根本不想理我，她更想和那位叫露易丝·莱恩的记者讨论一下职业女性和社会的问题——她们两个都不想理我。”  
  
他的管家做出耐心倾听的姿态，布鲁斯习惯了在对方的沉默中像是自言自语一样地说话，“我还以为从美国外面来的人会有什么不一样，但——”就在他快要戳破自己不愿面对的事实之前，布鲁斯又退回了自己之前的结论，“一定是我没有魅力了，她更喜欢露易丝·莱恩。”  
  
“如果年龄开始困扰你了，也许是你开始注重自己健康的好时机。”  
  
布鲁斯难得耐心地听起了阿福对他少些喝酒玩乐、合理地选择运动项目、健康作息的劝告。虽然他脑子里都是自己长达八个月没有更新的“布鲁西小清单”，自从全世界都知道超人是他的男朋友之后，他就不再受到女性的青睐了。就算是以往他认为过于浅薄的女性，都会显露出一种不可思议的责任感。“想想超人。”她们会这么说，有些人会说得婉转一些，“他是那么完美。”  
  
这和完美没有什么关系。只是所有人都担心超人接受不了男朋友劈腿从而想毁灭全人类。他莫名地承担了最大的责任，而没有人想要超人劈腿来为他分担一点。  
  
啊，事情为什么会变成这样。他那浪到八十岁和十八岁小美女结婚不签协议、死掉之后最后让那些乱七八糟的亲戚官司打得天昏地暗的人生计划可怎么办。布鲁斯痛苦地在自己脑海里翻动着无数页空白的“布鲁西小清单”。  
  
阿福看着陷入了深思的布鲁斯，停止说教。他已经不期待下一个韦恩了，超人又有什么不好呢。  
  
  
  
13  
  
搞了超人的后果还包括可能被人从楼顶推下去。布鲁斯在大楼边缘抓住莱克斯的胳膊好像抓住一只乱蹭自己的仓鼠，无奈地看着对方，“认真的？你就不可以学我搞个蝙蝠灯什么的吗？”  
  
莱克斯生气地甩开了他，“现在按我的方法来，被推下去或者跳下去，然后被超人接住。”  
  
雇佣兵在不远处向布鲁斯点了点头。  
  
“好吧好吧，你是想跟他谈谈吗？我可以帮你叫他过来，”布鲁斯摸索了一下自己的口袋，“如果你把我的手机还我。”  
  
“我再给你五秒的选择机会。”  
  
布鲁斯跳下去的时候想到了自己做过的那些极限运动。他觉得自己可能真的会死，阿福以前一定很担心他。时间不允许他思考太多事情，超人接住了他。  
  
克拉克说他会跟莱克斯谈谈。布鲁斯突然抓住了他的胳膊，“我知道他小时候不好过，我一直知道。”他敲了敲太阳穴的位置，又说，“也可能是他本来就有点问题。总之对他好一点。”  
  
于是克拉克在听莱克斯发表的关于上帝和各种神话体系的演讲时并没有发言，但最后他在莱克斯谈到被家暴的时候忍不住打断对方：“我很抱歉，但……但那时我大概只有八岁吧。”  
  
莱克斯恼怒地举起了枪，“不，你什么都不会做。我知道你是邪恶的，现在证明这一点——杀了我，否则我会杀了你。这件武器我在你的族人身上试验过。”  
  
他们看着对方沉默了一阵，克拉克摇了摇头，“我不会杀你。”  
  
“不，杀了我。”  
  
他们为此争执了起来。莱克斯想起了他的父亲，他的手指动了动。子弹在对方胸膛上破裂。什么都没发生，克拉克只是被散开的粉色烟雾呛到了。  
  
克拉克对自己会被呛到这点感到惊奇。他抹掉了脸上和胸膛上的粉色尘埃，皱眉观察了一下，决定保留下来去做个检查。  
  
莱克斯神色尴尬地看着他。  
  
“或许我们，下次再聊？”  
  
莱克斯看着他飞走了。  
  
  
  
14  
  
布鲁斯注意到克拉克坐得有些远，往常他总是很喜欢肢体接触的。  
  
“布鲁斯，我有一件事要告诉你。”  
  
布鲁斯试图揉揉他的肩膀安抚他，但对方控制自己不要避开的意图实在是过于明显了。他收回手，“嗯，所以？”  
  
克拉克没有看他，“那天莱克斯有一种特殊的子弹攻击了我，里面含有一种来自氪星的被辐射过的矿物。”  
  
“你受伤了吗？”  
  
“没有。”  
  
克拉克抱起腿，在沙发上缩成一团，闷闷地说了一句。  
  
“抱歉，我没有超级听力。”  
  
克拉克抬起头看向他，说完之后迅速地缩了回去。“那种矿物会改变我的性取向。”  
  
“所以你变弯了吗……”  
  
等等好像不太对。布鲁斯回想了一下，从那天起他们就没有做过什么了。一定是我老了，没有魅力了。布鲁斯悲伤地想。不，好像还是不太对。  
  
“不，我变直了。”克拉克看着一脸困惑的布鲁斯，“你不知道吗？因为采用人工繁殖的方法来控制人口，所以所有氪星人都被设定成同性恋。”  
  
“我不知道。”布鲁斯诚恳地说。  
  
克拉克艰难地移动了一点，凑到布鲁斯身边，“布鲁斯，我该怎么办？”  
  
布鲁斯小心地把手放在他背上，开始讲自己十岁以来交往过的女朋友来鼓励克拉克直面成为异性恋这个事实。说到后面，他开始担心自己的感情经历是不是过于丰富了。  
  
最终克拉克朝他露出一个充满信心的笑容，“我会解决它的。”  
  
布鲁斯向在天空中远去变成一个小点的超人大喊：“解决不了也没关系啊！”  
  
然后他回到了沙发上，思考了起来。折中一下解决一半好了，要是再也不可以再和超人打炮，他会感到非常伤心。  
  
  
15

布鲁斯去到了莱克斯顶楼的办公室，他坐在沙发上，向后望去看到大概是他被推下去看到的景色。他们都选择忘记这件事。布鲁斯知道他的律师团很厉害，他的精神也可能真的有点问题。  
  
“所以，那个氪星矿物的作用就是——改变性取向。”莱克斯不可置信地说，“我用它切开了佐德的皮肤。”  
  
“或许氪星人和死掉的氪星人有些不同。”布鲁斯耸了耸肩。  
  
“不，不。”莱克斯在他的办公椅上转了几圈，“所以我这么做有什么意义？”  
  
“让超人终于甩了我。”  
  
“然后你就可以继续到处胡搞了？”莱克斯又生气了起来，他不懂为什么对于这些威胁星球的问题有些白痴总是能把它简化成谈恋爱。“你都快五十岁了，你以为你的性功能还能持续多久？超人至少可以让你享受很多年前列腺高潮。”  
  
布鲁斯深思了起来，“你说得似乎有些道理。”  
  
莱克斯拨弄着玻璃罐里的糖果挑选一种喜欢的口味，最终他选择把糖果丢在布鲁斯头上，像只仓鼠用瓜子砸人。“那是一句讽刺！讽刺你明白吗！而你还没去孤独堡垒看过。天啊，外星能带来那么多——变化，而你只想着和外星人打炮。”  
  
“不，我去过。就在国会的那个晚上。”  
  
莱克斯不自觉地向前移动了一点。  
  
“你知道吗，氪星发展到最后，金属已经耗竭了。”  
  
莱克斯严肃地点了点头，等他说下去。  
  
“不过他们的液态金属真的超棒。”  
  
莱克斯不想知道棒在哪一方面，他把整个糖罐砸向布鲁斯，碎在了地板上。  
  
  
  
16  
  
克拉克解决了这个问题。他愉快地回到了布鲁斯的玻璃屋里，用行动证明自己解决得非常好。克拉克抱着他，又变回了热情亲密的拥抱派。  
  
“我开始想如果你不能独立解决这个问题，”布鲁斯疲倦地闭上眼，仍然不着调地开着玩笑，“我是不是要给自己订做一套蝙蝠制服了。”  
  
“不，我对蝙蝠侠并没有这种兴趣。”  
  
“但你一定要去蝙蝠洞。蝙蝠屎毁掉了我的鞋子，而你根本不会清洗。然后你还要在那里和我搞。”  
  
“不，那个位置严格来说不属于蝙蝠洞。我们已经出去了，蝙蝠不在那个位置生活。”  
  
他们用了大概十五分钟讨论各种奇怪的地点究竟是谁开始提议的。最后克拉克笑了起来，停止争论，吻了吻他的肩膀，“唉，布鲁斯，你真是无药可救。”  
  
  
  
17  
  
吉米感到自己的特工前途一片灰暗。中情局终于认为吉米·奥尔森特工对超人的装模作样的监视毫无意义，转而把他派去执行其他任务。他必须承认这些任务都很危险，也可能是报社摄影师的安逸生活消磨了他做特工的天赋。  
  
但他也不想每次在危急关头都被超人救下，尽管超人出现在这些危险场合十分合理。  
  
吉米又回到了大都会的公寓，去超市买了零食，又到买了一批杂志报纸，对自己说这是为了补回他执行任务的几个月错过的消息。但他最终陷在沙发里，消沉地一边吃薯片一边看起了漫画。  
  
我肯定会写得更好。吉米无聊地想。  
  
吉米·奥尔森特工对上级的报告是，超人暗示自己去兼职漫画编剧，因为他接受不了蝙蝠侠不存在这个事实。  
  
在某个千篇一律的晚宴，莱克斯向布鲁斯提起了吉米·奥尔森写的新漫画。  
  
“天啊，我求他不要再影射我了——就算我家地下真的有蝙蝠洞。”布鲁斯喝掉了香槟，“我说我可以让他中两个亿去西班牙养老，但他告诉我操控彩票违法。”  
  
“不，你不认为他，试图向大众传递某种信息吗？”  
  
“你总是想得太多。”布鲁斯拍了拍莱克斯的肩膀，“说到这里，你不觉得那个新出现的光头角色很像你吗？”  
  
“不像。”莱克斯摸了摸自己浓密的头发，肯定地说。  
  
  
  
18

布鲁斯发现克拉克躺在沙发上，双手搭在腹部上，好像在等待某种心理治疗。  
  
“很快整个大都会都要发现我是超人了。”他伤心地说。  
  
“我相信目前不及百分之一的人知道这件事。”布鲁斯开导他，也许过于乐观，“可能你和政府已经达成了某种平衡，不会有谁去揭露你——然后一直保持下去。”  
  
“也许。什么事都还没发生。”克拉克把手背贴在额头上，做出一个夸张的姿态，“这简直就像演艺事业的瓶颈。”  
  
布鲁斯笑着揉了一把他的头发，克拉克补充上：“我是说表演，我不是超人我没有去拯救世界我只是肠胃不好。”  
  
“以后你就可以开始表演，我假装不知道你们在假装不知道我是超人。”  
  
“你毫无同情心，布鲁斯。”克拉克虚弱地指控他。  
  
布鲁斯俯下去吻了吻他，“表演也是成为超人的一部分。”  
  
克拉克想象大家都在假装不知道的那天，好像做出了某种妥协，“好吧，只要不把我最喜欢的电话亭当做秘密景点来参观。”

END


End file.
